inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarada Uchiha
Sarada Uchiha (うちはサラダ, Uchiha Sarada) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan as well as a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan. Background with her daughter]] Sarada was born to Sasuke Uchiha and Karin, but no records were kept of her birth. When she was still a baby, her birth due to being born at Orochimaru's hideout, with Karin give birth to her.She grew up in Konoha with just her father and sakura leaving on a long-term mission to search for the threat that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was preparing for. At some point, Sarada became sick and afterwards, began wearing glasses. Sasuke left Konoha for a top secret mission to investigate the possibility of a new White Zetsu Army, so Sarada has never actually met her mother, much to her chagrin. This caused her to often wonder why he had left them for so long. She was left to be raised by Sakura Haruno, whom Sarada believed to be her birth mother. At some point, Sarada became sick and afterwards, began wearing glasses as her mother Karin told sakura to take care of her as years past by During Sasuke's absence, Sarada questioned where her father was only to be told that he was on an important mission and questioned, if he actual cared about his family, only for Sakura to reassure her that he does. Sarada asked her if she had ever kissed her father, which made her become flustered . When Sarada asked what her step mother was thinking about, Sakura said that Sarada made her think of something even better, to which Sarada comically assumed that she was talking about something "dirty", although Sakura quickly assured her that wasn't what she was talking about. When Sarada asked what could be better than a kiss, Sakura affectionately in the forehead said that she would tell her next time but know that sasuke love karin as years of abandonment find out that sasuke never loved her step mother. Personality Sarada seems to have inherited traits from both her parents. Like her mother, she is critical of troublemakers; she also seemed to inherit her mother's verbal Karin and Like her father, she is generally aloof and reluctant to acknowledge certain people, but she's not above commending them when they truly deserve it. Sarada is also a curious child; despite finding Daisuke uzumaki annoying but cute and a handsome kid , she tails him around the village, observing him. She comes to the conclusion that they indeed have something in common (both of them wants to spend more time with their fathers), displaying keen insight and analytical skills. Even though she thinks Daisuke is annoying, she seems to have great respect for his father. Sarada has critical thinking habits. Sarada has come to question the value and meaning of being a ninja. Likewise, Sarada has come to doubt the validity of her parents' marriage, especially upon the discovery that one of their pictures together is, in fact, fake. When she discovered this picture actually has her father with Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo and Karin ( her mother) whom also wears glasses like her, something neither of her parents have, her doubt increased substantially. Because of the manipulations and cover-ups involving Sasuke's absence and her own birth, Sarada has a low opinion of medical-nin seeing them, as "secretive" and "hiding something", even though her own mother is medical-nin herself. Unlike her parents, Sarada has good manners in her childhood. She is never over-confident, not obsessed with boys, but modest and treats her classmates nicely, especially her friend Chōchō Akimichi and the son of her parents' team-member Naruto, Daisuke. Due to never having met Sasuke and seeing all her peers enjoying time with their fathers, Sarada has craved her father's affection her entire life. When she found out that Sakura was aware of what her father was doing, she was visibly upset that her mother had kept that secret for so long. Upon discovering that Karin is her true birth mother (which sakura wasn't her mother at all), Sarada became angry and heartbroken at the fact that neither of her parents and so call mother sakura were present in the majority of her childhood life, while believing that she and Sakura have no relationship whatsoever. However, Naruto convinced her this wasn't the case and she realised the love between her and her step mother Sakura was real after thinking back to her father and mother teaching her to walk and Sakura taking care of her when she had gotten sick. Unlike her parents in their childhood, Sarada has good manners. She is never overconfident, not obsessed with boys like sakura, but modest and treats her classmates nicely, especially her friend Chōchō Akimichi and the son of her parents' team-member Naruto, Daisuke uzumaki. Due to never having met Sasuke and seeing all her peers enjoying time with their fathers, Sarada has craved for her father's affection her entire life and was able to awaken her Sharingan due to her anticipation of meeting him. Despite being angry with Sakura and Sasuke when finding out the apparent identity of her biological mother, Sarada, due to not being victimised by the Curse of Hatred remained relatively reasonable when compared to Sasuke when he was younger. After her interaction with Naruto, Sarada made it her goal to become Hokage. Appearance Sarada has a fair complexion, straight shoulder-length hairstyle that she inherited from her maternal grandmother and onyx hair and eyes that she inherited from her father. From her mother, she inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, which is framed by a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Her outfit consists of a pink jacket over a yellow vest, underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie and black open-toed boots. In Naruto Gaiden, Sarada wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt, similar to her mother's second outfit, (the only difference is the Uchiha crest on the back), a pair of light-coloured shorts and long purple arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. She also wears a Konoha forehead protector around her forehead. Epilogue After Daisuke asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, but Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden behind him. Later when she arrived home, she told her step mom that boys are stupid, but remarked that Daisuke and herself had some things in common, like their similar wishes towards their fathers. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Sarada questions the very meaning about becoming a shinobi and doesn't see why it was important. Soon, Sarada becomes depressed that everyone is training with, or spending time with, their fathers while she has never met her own father , who left when she was still an infant. When questioning the validity of her mother's marriage to her father and asking her did her father wear glasses which sakura answer he did or didn't. which she got completely curious and suspicious and suspect she married him and she guest when she noticed that her mother was lying straight to her teeth realize that Sasuke never wore glasses in his entire life suspicious about their abusive relationship (directly Tours Sakura) and was she really married to him ( which narusaku fans and SK know sarada looks nothing like sakura), Sakura gets angry and accidentally destroys the house (apparently again). Moving her mother to Shizune's place, Sarada returns to her home's ruins to retrieve their important belongings, only to discover that one of the pictures of her mother and father together is a fake. This discovery leads Sarada to discover sakura Photoshop herself in the picture by taping her picture over the existence of Karin who, looks exactly like her, and wears glasses and has an association with her father, visually disturbing her. She was later approached by Shizune, who was surprised by Sarada's doubts of her lineage. While Shizune insisted the young Uchiha's doubts were false, Sarada revealed she already knew there were no records of her birth in any hospital in Konoha. When she demanded Shizune tell her about it, Shizune simply stayed quiet with a regretful look like Sakura did, furthering Sarada's doubts never answer the question as well just like her mother who avoid the question as well by punching the the ground to ignore her daughter's question Later, after speaking with Mitsuki about the nature of identity crisis, and Chōchō's offhanded suggestion of leaving the village for self-discovery, Sarada decided to do just that. When she went to approach the Seventh Hokage for his blessings to leave the village as well as an idea as to where Sasuke and Karin might be, she overheard to her shock that Naruto has been in contact with Sasuke all this time and was going to meet with him. Sarada decided to follow the Hokage in hopes of finally meeting and asking her father for the truth. To her surprise, she was followed by Chōchō, who was blissfully unaware of Sarada's goals despite having similar ones. After the Hokage left, daisuke soon arrived with Mitsuki and a lunch prepared by the Hokage's wife for his trip. After Shikamaru told them the Hokage already left, an annoyed Daisuke decided to leave it at that, until Sarada offered to take it to Naruto. While daisuke found the idea pointless, Sarada spoke of how important it was since it was made by someone who loves the Hokage. Seeing the determination in her eyes, without asking why, daisuke agreed to let her take the lunch, to which Chōchō joined Sarada. Soon afterwards, Chōchō became exhausted from running. They were then intercepted by a young boy named Shin, who surprised Sarada with his Sharingan and status as an Uchiha. Sarada is confused by this as her sakura told her than her father was the last Uchiha. Shin was determined to take Sarada captive; Sarada and Chōchō quickly battled the boy. The fight was soon interrupted by Naruto, who already knew the kunoichi were following him. ]] After a quick display of the Seventh Hokage's power, Shin was instructed by a small creature with the Sharingan as well to retreat, prompting him to teleport himself and the creature. With everything calming down, Naruto decided to let the two kunoichi join him and meet up with Sasuke. Wanting to know more about her father, she asked Naruto. He told her about how he was the best in his graduating class, handsome, and popular with the women, which made her happy, but was also sad to hear how anti-social he was. Finally, she was very happy to hear from Naruto that she inherited both her father's and her mother's positive traits. Later, as they finally approached the location where they were to finally meet her father, Sarada used the excuse of having to relieve herself to go on ahead of Naruto and Chōchō (who wanted to rest). She became excited to finally see her father again after so long, awakening her Sharingan in the process. Suddenly, she was approached by Sasuke himself. While initially tearfully happy to see him, Sarada became horrified as the estranged father, concerned it was the enemy and not realising it was his own daughter, drew his sword at Sarada. As Sasuke began his attack, a frightened Sarada called him "Papa", making Sasuke stop upon realising who she is. Naruto and Chōchō quickly arrived afterwards, to which Sasuke scolded Naruto for bringing children. Sarada, however, began asking many questions to her estranged father, only for Sasuke to simply tell her it didn't concern her. Heartbroken by her father's indifference towards her, Sarada ran out crying. Later, Naruto went to console the distraught girl, insisting to Sarada that her father was a good man despite his attitude, which failed to cheer her up, causing her to internally call out to her mother. Moments afterwards, Shin appeared again with his father. Sasuke quickly appeared to aid Naruto against this enemy. As Sasuke quickly faced off against the mysterious man, Sarada watched in awe when Sasuke quickly won the first scuffle, to which Naruto assured her that her father wasn't fighting seriously yet. The man then introduced himself as Shin Uchiha, shocking Sarada that he had the same name as his son. Adult-Shin then used his dōjutsu to manipulate Sasuke's sword into stabbing Naruto. Adult-Shin then launched his blades at Sarada and Sasuke shielded his daughter with his body. As adult-Shin went to strike again, Sakura appeared and quickly pummelled the man into submission. As Sakura began apologising for not giving her an honest heart to heart conversation sooner, Sasuke insisted it wasn't her fault. Suddenly, the Sharingan creature appeared again, teleporting both Shin, his son and Sakura. Afterwards, they headed to Orochimaru's hideout. Sarada asked Suigetsu to help find out if Karin was her real mother. After running a DNA test from genetic samples retrieved from Karin's desk (which was Sarada's own umbilical cord) and Sarada's cheek, Suigetsu nonchalantly informed Sarada of her mother being Karin. After scolding Suigetsu, Naruto reminded Sarada that they were leaving to save her mother, only for her to reply in a fit of rage that Sakura was not her mother and that she wanted nothing to do with her. After a talk from Naruto, Sarada remembered moments with her mother, deciding she did want to save Sakura and find Karin to meet for the first time. With Sasuke's abilities awakened, he found Shin's hideout and manifested his Susanoo to take them there. Observing her father's power, she concludes that while he may not be the best person, he was impressive. Upon arriving in the proper dimension, Sarada began wondering how her father really felt about Sakura but however sasuke care about Sakura as a friend but telling her that Karin does care about sasuke, even though he fathered the young Uchiha with another woman. Despite her concerns, Naruto gave her a comforting looking, making her realise she only needed to focus on saving her mother first. They ultimately found Sakura engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's injuries, Sarada smiled with delight to see that her parents' love for each other was genuine. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, with one of the clones simply explaining that they outgrew their need of him. Thousands of Shin clones of different builds and sizes then appeared. As Naruto and Sasuke fought them off easily, Shin attempted to escape and use his creature to capture Sarada and Chōchō. Sarada saw through this and quickly crushed the creature. She then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother learned to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After the battle came to a close, Sarada was embraced by her mother who voiced her relief of Sarada being okay. Karin explained that she was aware of Sarada's doubts and insisted that she was her mother. Sarada agreed, adding that the only thing that mattered was that their hearts were connected. Turning her attention to her father, she asked him if he truly believed that he was connected to her mother, which he confirmed by saying that both he and karin have Sarada as a daughter, moving the young Uchiha to tears. After leaving the Shin clones at the Konoha Orphanage, they returned to the village where they met up with Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka who had just returned from a mission. When Ino tried talking to Sasuke, Sarada interrupted her after mistakenly believing that the older kunoichi was attracted to her father, which amused Karin as sakura let go of her Crush and was happy for Karin. That night, Sarada had her first family dinner with Sasuke. After an unknown amount of time, Sarada and karin met with Sasuke at the village gates as Sasuke prepared to leave to continue his mission. When Sarada showed sadness at the prospect of her father leaving again, Sasuke surprised her by pulling her into a hug before he affectionately poked her on the forehead saying that he would see her again soon, making Sarada smile. She then waved goodbye to her father as he left. At the Academy, Sarada was approached by Daisuke who thanked her for delivering the lunch to his father. Sarada replied, however, that it was she who should be thanking him for giving her the opportunity to realise her dream to become Hokage, which Daisuke scoffed at. When she returned home, Sarada looked at the new photo that she had taken with both of her parents and smiled happily. Pics of Sarada Category:Females